Tale of Earth and Wind
by Korgeta
Summary: (After S3) Lotte learns of Luc's death and contemplates her future given the friction his attempt caused. Yet an old friend arrives to help her decide on the best course. (Completed)
1. Sorrow's Tear

AN: A Lotte and Luc story, my second attempt, I removed a completely different version as I disliked it in the end hopefully this will be worthy of achievement. On a disclaimer issue, I do not own suikoden characters, konami etc. And this story is for Nash, despite the fact I've been hostile at him at times he has been a supportive friend who deserves a decent Lotte story as I've promised him long enough that I would deliver one. And don't worry this won't be a 'I always loved you Lotte/female character story as we all know Luc goes for Sera and so he should. My view of Lotte and luc is that in some ways they were best pals given their strength, where they based and magic unit their in.

And Lotte in present time only 28 and not 33 as since she's a mage she can slow down her ageing slightly. (My excuse anyway)

Anyway enjoy.

**Earth and Wind**

_ Sorrow's Tear _

By Koriandr Star

* * *

Summer always brought the best to the quiet valleys of hills in the Toran. A strong sun that shone proudly in the naked oceanic sky, raining down nothing but a invisible feel of heat slightly swayed by a gentle breezful push of air, the sight and feel always took many by yearly surprise every year but there was one lady who wasn't taken in by the brilliance of the day. The woman who wore a light brown sleeveless shirt that exposed her broad shoulders more; her trousers were of similar design that with ends that tucked into her heavy boots. Faring pale, her skin suffered a loss of glorious warmth of her own character as she looked around with shallow enthusiasm over the joyous life that summer had produced. Normally she would be joyed but now she didn't know what to do. After learning of the incident several days ago she packed up her gear and decided to leave Gregminister her once home with nothing more than a large backpack and a staff with a star emerald embedded on top, her reddish hair was cut short for some time now as it settled in neatly. It was to be her 28th birthday next month but she had no care for that, not anymore.

_Why did he had to- Why did he do it even? Why at all??_

She couldn't accept or even bring up the those few simple words that summed up actions of what her once colleague did yet everyone did, everyone in the city and across the lands even denounced her once friend in the now Three M's. '_Monstrosity_, M_urderer_, _Monster_'. Yet she couldn't, despite what others thought she was still loyal. Almost. Because a thought countered her evidence for him, in that if what was true about his intent than he would have killed her as well, everyone. Nothing more than a number on a grave. How could she forgive him for that? It ached her head painfully, a conflict over loyalty and anger as she kept walking on till for some reason she decided to head her path to a large rocky hill, a last but perhaps in the end futile act to perhaps see the once side of him she always knew.

"Why luc why? She said in question, she knew there would be no answer but she did it anyway as Lotte walked on her altered path that led her down memory lane…

* * *

_18yrs ago…_

"Come on keep it up, we haven't begun the walk yet!" Beamed the 15yr old Lotte, her and Luc just decided to go for a walk a day after the victory over the empire and Windy's apparent death or in Luc's case it was Lotte that dragged him to what he viewed as nothing more than a pointless waste of his energy observing an environment that did absolutely nothing. In fact the only thing he liked was that the area was teeming with green. They took several more steps when luc stopped.

"Wait" He gasped "I need a rest" His friend eyed him weirdly.

"But we barely just got onto the sloped"

"You think I can't tell that? Why else would I be resting now unless I like to exaust my remaining breath trekking on an even harder obstacle?"

"Tsk, weakling" Unsurprisingly Luc gathered energy to stop resting and reply to that.

"Excuse me but who was it that dealt the finishing blow to Neclord?"

"And who was it that helped you in the finishing blow?"

_Dam she remembered _

Luc grudgingly accepted that before Lotte collapsed with the remaining squad she drew her unite with Luc generating a sphere of rock before he tore it with his rune delivering the final blow on the creature despite the fact Victor quickly got up just as quick boasting on his epic duel with the vampire and Tenggar worshipping Hix despite the again the small minor that he fell first out of the team. Not exactly the best way to treat a hero he thought idoly to himself yet he hoped that Lotte would had forgotten her involvement in the struggle, apparently she didn't. He wouldn't answer Lotte's little satisfaction so avoided the question as best as possible.

"So what was the point of this walk again?" Lotte can't remember if it was now or one more time after he said that would she scream to herself over the amount of times Luc had repeated himself.

"Because I want you to see the view that I saw when I went trekking yesterday after the victory celebrations"

"Oh in that case, wind rune-"

"No! at least try not to, come on walk with me" Pleaded Lotte gently, her words seem to get around luc's original decision as the apprentice of Leknaat submitted to the plea.

"Fine" He said toyingly almost as if he wanted that kind response to wind up the female mage.

"Good" She said cheerfully as they started their long walk on a dried surface of dirt and rock. "Believe me you'll enjoy it"

"I do enjoy things usually" Lotte almost slipped in response to that while walking upwards and faced him not knowing if he was joking or not.

"Since when?" Luc shrugged as he caught up lotte taking large striding steps to pull himself up the slope as it started to turn inwards in its ascent.

"I enjoy Victor's company"

"Really?"

"Of course" Luc announced honestly before geeing out a typical smirk of his. "I mean somebody has to statistically" For some reason Lotte knew that was coming as their ascent slowly took pace walking and seeing the blue heaven of the sky above them but Luc decided that he for a change should question his companion knowing he would get an amusing remark in the end, though he viewed it as funny wherever Lotte was would be a different matter as usual.

"So what's your reason up here?"

"Do we have to go through that again?" She sighed while coming to a stop whilst going to tell him for perhaps the hundredth time.

"Not that reason, the other reason"

"Other reason?" Lotte played innocent mainly because she was genuinely caught out by her would be 'I'm your better' but luc seem to know very well making her finally realise what he was about.

"Come on, you surely didn't go on a walk for health sake did you?"

"..Well Luikan did say I needed a break from all the fighting."

"And?" Lotte cursed luc mentally he knew by bringing it up she would start fretting over them as she answered with closed eyes hoping to cover the worried personality of hers whenever somebody asked her about it or even when she thought about it even. Her words cane out slowly before both lip and tongue hasten the rush in her words.

".To..to..and to stop worrying about Mina, oh you!" Words could not express it as she was caught between annoyance and determination to stop getting over worried over her pet cat. "You know how much I get worried when someone brings up Mina, I mean you'll get me worried whenever I fed her not; wait where is she?"

"She's at Luikan's remember, you put her there"

"Oh that's right" Lotte felt relief at last, slightly lowering her overreacted stress. "You think she'll be ok though, I mean I surely must had fed hr or not-" Self realisation came in finally as she realised at last how quickly she fell for it, her reply was not too courteous with an annoyed facial expression from her red eyes. Luc's amusing grin shortly faded realising he gained enough fun from his companion for now and yet unlike others he usually hanged around with just to annoy them he didn't really mind Lotte's company almost compared to others.

"Let's get going shall we?" The two set off together at levelled pace focusing now on the journey.

* * *

_Present Time _

Lotte smiled almost over her memories they were good fun, they say memories were one of the greatest treasures to the human mind, now no longer naïve nor a pet owner she felt wiser than she once was and wondered while tracing her way up that same hill she did many years ago would she see wisdom and understanding from her once friend and hoped there was any scraps of hints, if any hopefully that would echo out from her past and give her some light to her troubled mind…

_To be continued…_


	2. Past Echo's

**Earth and Wind Vol: I**

**Sorrow's Tear**

Chapter II: _Past Echo's_

**By koriandr-Star**

* * *

"Wait!"

He wasn't heard the first time and so called again but with more force to his tiring his lungs.

"WAIT!"

His voice finally got the attention of his female counterpart, the youthful Lotte turned and smiled, deliberately naïve over why luc was shouting, she assumed he wanted to catch a breath of air to help gather some energy for his frail body but in this case Lotte was wrong.

"You lied to me didn't you?"

Lotte still kept the smile, Luc looked amusingly mad as she stood on a more ascent angle of the climb. They just took a short run through the thicker green of the grass that was laid undisturbed till the two were trouncing through in reckless ignorance, running for no apparent reason. And it was because of that no apparent reason was what drove Luc angry. Lotte could see Luc finally come up the hill steadily and see more clearly now that he was looking genuinely mad. Lotte dropped her smile and try to reassure Luc in a cordial tongue of words.

"Come on Luc it wasn't that bad"

"You said that Windy was coming, how can you call that _not bad_?" She wanted to say that he was overreacting, but he was speaking of her as if he was personally afraid of this woman.

"Look we all know what happened; Emperor grabs Windy, Windy can't use power, jump off to their doom, the end."

"They never found their bodies though"

"So? Come on don't tell me your _scared_ of her?" Luc glared horribly, his eyes lit with an insulted look; he reacted to the insulted mockery by letting his green eyes shine out defiantly along with a message.

"I was NEVER afraid!" Lotte fell quiet; her friend sent a damaging wound to her. He made her feel small, disturbed and in a way Luc almost viewed her as a enemy, Lotte found it tough fitting in a rebel army but the way Luc reacted to her felt as if someone drowned her words from the inside.

Luc looked at her friend and saw her hurt feelings, he almost felt guilt then and tried to find something better to say, but wanting to maintain his own character and pride swallowed any apology hoping to press on with this than anything else.

"Let's just get on with this walk" Luc walked and Lotte followed wondering what she had done to invoke such a thorn.

* * *

_Eighteen years later…_

Lotte stopped in thought. She had never experienced that memory before, it felt unusual that she would recall such a thought now and yet given its unsettling documentation she could understand why, perhaps after coming to terms of Luc's death and his renowned attempt did her mind slowly awaken the darker days that she kept so carefully locked away. Was she starting to accept him as a murderer?

"There you are!"

Hermental seclusion was shattered at the interruption of a voice that came from outside her own thoughts and to her without expecting. Startled, she turned, forgetting the heavy bags she carried, her spun came without control as the weight of her items gained the better of her. Swooping aside, Lotte was swung round to the ground by her own force and lack of control hitting the ground with her shoulder first. She looked up feeling humiliated slightly on her botched up reaction. Something she still manages to maintain throughout all these years yet she felt some relief as before her wasn't some stranger but a woman in a heavy treanchcoat. Ten years her senior and yet stronger build along with a better reputation the wind flickered her blonde hair mimicking a dance of a flame, she smiled faintly at seeing her friend's reaction.

"Hello Lotte"

"Oh, hi Cleo" Lotte struggled to get up without having to take some of her own baggage off but she stepped in and leant out her strong arm for Lotte to accept, grabbing it, she felt her older companion easily lift her up to her own feet in a swift pull despite the heavy luggage on her, its overall weight was nothing compared to Cleo's strength. Lotte quickly gained ground on the floor correctly this time and looked up amazed at her friend.

"See Pahn been giving you some training" Cleo chuckled

"More quite the opposite, you know how lazy he is"

The two laughed for once in agreement which was light at most, both Lotte and Cleo lived near to each other, she still looked over her master Tir's house, even when he left all those years ago after leading the liberation army to victory, which itself paved the first proper democratic reformed nation, the Toran Republic in the known lands for quite a long time. But even after that she was given duty to preserve the now historical manor whilst Lotte lived in a one housed home, both buildings were evidence of their social status and in someway their social relationship as the troubled mage did not speak or seen Cleo for the last few years.

"So…"

"How I've been? How are me and Pahn?" For once Cleo frowned it was an inevitable question that was foreseen by the once protector of Tir and her looks were starting to become unkind to her friend. "I'm amazed you can still conjure up some words like that given your absence and yet you only bolden out those words when someone comes out to reach you? If you were to be so concern you could at least been over to the manor and find out yourself"

The pinch that nipped lotte was visible as her eyes sagged guiltily over her past sin that stained her friendship, the weight of her pack was nothing compared to the weight of the burden she felt in admitting and replied only to let this scene get out of the way.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never really had friends in gregminster let alone before the war that I knew off and with what happened in the worldwide attention of luc, lets just say things weren't big enough between me and the residents who heard of luc and wanted to take it out on those who once knew him and that in the end, one of us had to go. Bet their glad it was me" She trailed hatefully.

"I know" Spoke Cleo, her words more neutral and caring "we all heard what luc did, but you have been absent for so long, even before that happened why? Me, Pahn, Maria, Sarah, and Lepant: We would have all been here to support you."

"…I don't know, perhaps I felt like a shadow compared to you all." The mage trailed off her discontent revealing hints that still inside despite her growth over the years she still held a somewhat reserved confidence inside of her.

"-I mean the roles you lot took in shone brighter overall than anything I could have done. And when you're in the streets with friends and you see crowds or dinner folk talk about you and neglect those like me, it does take its toll."

It was a painful truth to accept that overall she was just a number in the team where to those like Cleo and Tir they were more then numbers. They were the names of history, and as far as Lotte knew no one in history ever cared about the numbers, maybe briefly when they are losses but they were just ingredients for a recipe that would mix up the combating of number and loss into pride and patriotism. To the world Cleo was an inspiration, a heroine that could do no wrong but right, yet to those like Lotte, history was less favourable. No mention, no reference, nothing but location, time and score of loss and missing, history never cared for the efforts of the lesser and regarded them as the shadow beneath the champions. Where was the comfort in that? One thing was certain to Lotte as she painfully learned that her actions were never noted, there was no warmth in the being the number on stone and now because of luc she too along with others to come will be tainted over by history as associates of a murderer.

"Is that how you view your place, or are of us?" Cleo was trying to help but her words were unintentionally cold, perhaps acting upon a natural reaction of harshness in learning of her friend's slight admittance to a level of deception.

"…I don't really know anymore"

"Yet here I am noticing your leave" Lotte nodded in admittance.

"I noticed, but why? Is there any reason you should, I mean I hardly been chatty for the past several years?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Replied Cleo simply, Lotte looked back at her friend to see what she had to say as she continued. "True you eventually broke away from us for a while and though we were left locked out, I did respect your privacy ultimately for whatever reason it was, but when people learned of luc and when they knew you for the wrong reasons, we were here to support you"

"…starting to sound like my mother" Scoffed Lotte, looking now insulted slightly, but Cleo read the looks well and countered."

"Don't take it that way, I'm showing you the choice you could have made, there's no shame in seeing your friends, just as there is no shame in being a number as you put it. Who cares what others think, to me, Pahn, Lepant, your one of us; no shame in matching achievements, Lotte" Like the wind to the grass, Cleo's words moved Lotte with understanding and truth with calm reasoning clear and the words delivered delicately. It was the first real advice Lotte ever received or allowed herself to receive and took it well.

"…thanks, you really do look out for others don't you?" With the mood at a more eased level, Cleo shrugged in a relaxed manner and smiled simply.

"I was the protector of Tir, protecting others is what I do best"

Figures" Briefly lotte traded her friend's smile with a equal expression only to put it down so her mediocre expression could return once more. "…so you will be telling me to return back to Gregminister"

"Hardly"

"Come again?"

"You deserve answers, just as anyone who was once associated with Luc does. What he tried to do caused anger, but with him dead, they turn to those who knew him well. People like you Lotte, I was spared any form of unpleasantries due to my association with Tir, you though were less so and due to your isolation, you were a easy target"

"Bit late to do anything" Argued Lotte "Luc destroyed me Cleo, what can I do to improve my living?"

"Find out why, were told by Harmonia due to leaked rumours that he tried to kill everyone we know but Harmonia is rarely known for freedom of truth. There is a chance that there is a reason, a suitable one which may not redeem our friend but will help ease your angst in not just the people that hound you but of Luc as well. Though the question I should be asking is, do you want to?"

Lotte actually laughed out lightly but in a defensive move with art of yet more deception disguised her uneasiness at what Cleo was actually hinting at as she knew it to. "What's to be worried about?"

"I know you well; well enough to know that your frailty in not accepting the truth can do more than hurt that shell of confidence of yours. You're combustive, what you can't accept you'll hate. If you want to come with me, find out what is truly going on, why Luc turned upon all those he knew then I need you to be prepared and strong"

Lotte's mask dropped, exposing her worries that she was unable to hide yet part of her was in shame. Hiding from the world over rejection and of hate due to association and all that time the person who could had understood her, helped her was but a few streets away, all it took was some confidence, some trust to go out and receive help. Such bitter truths made her wonder if she deserved to be but a number in history. And now a opportunity came, but it wasn't to learn much about Luc as it was about redemption, the chance to make herself something she should had took into consideration long ago, a chance to make herself known and to shun all those who regarded her as nothing. But in the process she betrayed the wisdom of her friend, the idea to prove others wrong brought an act of forsakenment was too great, her desire blinded her from seeing if she was prepared not for the journey but for the truth as she now fell into her own deception of confidence, the same deceit she used to make her appear bolder then she was had now ensnared her as well.

"Yeah I'm ready-" Interrupted by her own pause she turned to eye at the top, the peak of her objective was not far, her last path of her golden memory with her once friend laid, revisiting that spot, gaining a remembrance of her last conversation with him. Perhaps she thought in hope that she will remember another forgotten piece like she did earlier that would help give a clue to perhaps what this was all about. And when she had finished her climb, she would seek a higher goal, to claim a reputation that would make her stand as a true equal to Cleo and others in the books of tomorrow. She smiled back at her friend once more, bearing true confidence but it was a confidence that she believed was genuine but was factenthralled in.

"Yeah I'm ready" She repeated in strong assurance "Just let me complete the walk I planned on. Wanna come?"

"Sure" The two started their trek upwards, the goal was not far. "Any reason for the walk?"

"Before I left, I just wanted to revisit one last time, the last window of my past" Her mood was good and strong willed as the idea of opportunity inspired her on, not realising that when this little journey was over will her strength be truly be tested and will her trust to the one she once knew be truly tested…

_End of chapter II_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long updated, been held back by SO many things, anyway as my friend Nash once said 'Lotte's character is left open for development more than others due to lack of appearances' This is true and I wanted to try and make her on this series a more conflicted person who despite thinking has progressed past her faults still has a lot to sort out due to her past mistakes and is plagued by a sense of betrayal from Luc which has affected her level of trust. And that she is in conflict in her life over the fact she has done nothing much of it and has seen the error of it. I have to say this has been my most difficult chapter in trying to lay out complexity in her, or my version of her for that matter.

Anyway please Read and Review, constructive comments especially are welcomed.


	3. Of what lies ahead

AN: Finally I can end this story, behold the last chapter and arguably the most difficult as it relates to the memories of wind story sequel which will be in production and wanted to keep the human feel of the characters and raises the issue that do we actually feel out of loneliness?. So here it is the end of one's doubt and the start ofa journey.

* * *

**Earth and Wind Vol: I**

Chapter III

_Of what lies ahead_

**By Koriandr Star**

* * *

Walking up on their final steps, the angle of the walk died down as the two gradually walked on a more comfortable pace given they made it, the top of the journey at last but the mood of the fault, the careless words lotte regrettably said that caused the divide with her him was still there. Luc looked around still keeping his silence and a growing difference from his companion when he stopped to pause at the view he now held before him but lotte faced away with a rock she just picked, grasping it as hard as she could before stabbing in a short throw to hurl it away down the path they just came hoping to throw away her troubles in the process. But it still didn't work, the stupidity she had blurted out earlier still clinged in her memories with a bitterness that even her very soul tasted. 

_Stupid just stupid_

"You were right"

"Sorry?" Lotte turned round looking weary by her own guilt to respond to the short reply, it was so brief that she barely heard it at all, walking up to his side she looked at him and saw the warm look becoming more dyed with a pale look but still held on a thread of strength as he gave a small smile.

"You were right" He repeated "In that the view here is something special, its actually quite, peaceful"

Despite heir earlier fallout they actually made the timing of their journey just right in time to see the balance of the heavens where the sun shines once more in its sunset before sinking completely before the earth with the sky above the resting sun darking slowly to offer a glimpse to all those who would watch at this time to see the opening window where the earth embraces the kingdom of the stars in its own darkness with Lotte and Luc the only two in the area who had the best of the view. For now Lotte's face rediscovered its lost charm and smiled with some comfort that her friend was to see and appreciate the world she saw.

"Makes a change really, after all the things we see through, all the battles and such yet we still get to see the beauty of the world"

"….if only…" The heaviness of the emotion, the pure depressment made his self mutter impossible to ignore, now everything felt cold, enriched by the air, feeling like icy granite brushing uncomfortably upon the two. Lotte felt it the most whereas Luc stood uncaring and becoming fast immune to the feeling, almost as if the air was the expression he was feeling as he accepted it all too well, Lotte didn't question if the effect was born out of his own rune only looking unsettled and concern more about him more then anything.

"…Look if you're on about that incident over Windy then I'm…sorry"

"Its not that…just bad memories that's all…" It didn't take long to continue, throwing away his silence or a chance for Lotte to even speak. "…I've seen too much, even when I try to see things as you do I just can't see it, not anymore"

"I..I don't understand"

"Believe me when I say that is fortune itself…I have to go and, thanks…I appreciate the illusion you have given me." Taking a step back from this sudden change from hospitality to downright separation Lotte swayed slightly unsure on how to react only to blurt back in what could be called a natural act of desperation and confusion, she didn't want this, just him smiling and sharing a common view of the world, her world.

"No!...please don't just do this to me. I spent a lifetime getting to know you and its…its just an illusion to you? If you so hate me then just say it!"

"Its not that, I don't hate you-" Luc spoke disturbingly calm, the anger lotte was feeling and expressed didn't even flinch his cold persona that he seem to be becoming.

"Then what? What do you mean? Please, don't just 'go' I brought you up here so you can understand me, understand that I'm happy when I'm with you, that I feel-" Her words quicken in her uncontrollable agitation, was he truly throwing away the history of their company so soon? To Lotte it felt like fighting for a part of herself, a part that took comfort in one she grew to trust. But Luc nearly snapped with a a harsh lash of rejection but almost subliminal in that it shook her coming response, uneasy at what he said.

"Don't say that, how can you feel for something that's already lost?"

"…I.."

"I'm sorry but I can't say anymore, only I was happy when I was ignorant, now there is no veil deep enough to blind me from what I now see, I thought I could hide it but every time I am with those like you I realise I couldn't see the same thing as everyone does anymore. Just remember we are leased as we are with limitations, to overcome certain tasks; sacrifice at the highest self level is you're only light. I hope you understand it as I now do; it's the edge that decides the fate we tilt on. Farewell"

Aspring of light from his rune and Luc shone momentarily before disappearing, leaving his now former friend in the growing darkness of the sky only she couldn't see any stars but just the darkness and nothing more, vacuumed by a sea of loneliness, a sea she was destined to voyage for many years.

* * *

_18yrs later, the present_

"So that was how it ended?"

"Yep" Muttered Lotte "Ever since I tried believing it ended on a happier note, I actually believed that myself you know. Seems the truth is too potent to die I guess, I'm starting to wish I didn't come here" Her expression reflected Lotte's bitterness easily that there was no point trying to sweeten the truth with another lie.

"Better to know then seclude yourself really?"

"Doesn't feel that way and even after all these years I still don't understand what he meant. I'm I to accept that I was aware of his change yet did little about it? All I cared were my feelings to him and that's it. I guess I really was lonely, feeling for someone out of loneliness. Is that why people fall in lone, out of loneliness?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Lotte snorted at the comment lightly"

"Yeah, after all the truth hurts doesn't it" It was only when she saw Cleo's silent offence that Lotte realised her error "Hey Cleo look I'm sorry I wasn't implying-"

"Still eighteen years down the road and you still haven't learnt anything about consideration"

"Look I'm sorry I swear"

"When you raise a family then you'll know how sorry that statement is, love for me didn't come out of loneliness…look-" With a slight withdrawal in her criticism. "-I want to help I do but sharpen up your attitude otherwise we won't live to get to the city-states let alone Harmonia."

"Yeah" Chuckled Lotte once seeing a brief smile from her friend's face. "I'll try"

"Its an start, though now we know something"

"That Luc fears windy? Who can blame him?"

"Not that, Windy must have seen something that happened to Luc, you said it yourself, this whole conversion in his principles may have happened roughly just before his official departure"

"And what you didn't?...er I meant that…you were unable to find out?" Cleo's frown lightened swiftly "It was a tough battle, you sure as anything didn't last long"

"I actually remember a dragon of a sort beforehand hampering me down"

"Yeah, that was the challenge of our lives weren't it?"

Lotte just took Cleo's role briefly when she gave her own hard frown but despite the classic sign of eyes rolling the other way and the dry deliberate bored tone that was sarcasm, Cleo was right, the golden hydra which Barbarossachanged given the power of his rune didn't turn out to be so tough. Afterall it was a beast so large it barely had space on the floating garden itself, it was amazing the entire floor didn't collapse. But the real challenge was when Windy stepped in which at that point everyone suffered, Lotte, Crowley, Cleo, Victor, Flik, many others. Cleo literally fell and was only saved by Sonya at which point it was just Tir against windy which Sonya herself joined but she defiantly remembered Luc being around at that point.

"Too bad the witch is dead"

"Perhaps not. Windy is or was Harmonia's longest foe, she might had known something as word was in the city-states conflict against Luca that Sasarai bore a similarity to you know who. Strange that Windy would meet one with a strong look-alike to an harmonian priest general don't you think? If Windy knew then so does Harmonia. It all comes down to the same choice Lotte"

"Do I want to go to Harmonia? You know after all this I might as well. Everytime I think about the past I think of waste…and owing Sheena twelve potch"

Cleo raised her left eyebrow in a mixed look of puzzlement

"Twelve potch?"

"Er long story"

"Explain another time?"

"Yeah" This time Lotte let out a horrible rusty cough of a laugh, it sounded terrible simply because it was a leisure she longed abandoned. Then to her self amazement a old feature resurfaced, something she thought she lost a long time ago.

A slight smile of her old confidence.

"Sure why not or in the words of the once Lord Tir; Let's go"

From the top of the peak they gazed at their new destination before piloting ahead as the two began their small trek yet Lotte was secretly grateful that Cleo didn't press on a question that she found troubling. The matter was Luc's earlier statement

_Just remember we are leased as we are with limitations, to overcome certain tasks; sacrifice at the highest self level is you're only light. I hope you understand it as I now do; it's the edge that decides the fate we tilt on._

A confession of his actions beforehand or something else? _After all everything ends just to begin again_ goes the old Kanakan saying she once remembered from her homeland.

But to Lotte when it comes it comes, for now though she had some strength of support and as long as Cleo was by her side the Chiku star would never be truly alone. Whatever it was that held the answer she would find it, not out of justice but for redemption, her redemption in that she'll take the greatest test to learn about him and understand the man she once knew, all to prove that despite the long lonely years that she still cared for him in the end.

_The End_

* * *

AN: The story continues in vol: II memories of the wind on luc's past and about harmonia's agenda etc. It will piece info from this fic such as the windy battle in detail (no fight true but in the comics pesmerga and yuber actually fought in Suikoden 1? She's too cool to be cast aside and gives a excuse for where luc's change may have begun.) As for lotte saying she helped beat neclord back in chap 1 that was based on my actual game where she did (with only luc+cleo left!) And why a fan? She has potential history given she's a magic captain and one of few mages to be with luc in the same section of asuikoden castle. Its a shame to waste it. 

Anyway Read and Review please and thanks for reading!


End file.
